A Strong Love
by Poofy The Dark Master
Summary: After the war on Japan a pair of Britannia royal twins, have joined a rebel group to find out what had happened to their mother. What the twins don't know is that they are royalty. When will they find? Who will tell them? What will they be like?
1. Chapter 1: Hope

Poofy: Hey guys and welcome to my redo of A Strong Love for Code Geass.

Emierie: Yeah, you wrote this first chapter in a short amount of time.

Schnitzel: What did you except Emie?

Poofy: Well I'm doing something new where each chapter matches the amount of words, like this one is chapter one, and it has a 1000 words.

Emierie: Wait, when did you come up with this.

Poofy: Yesterday while I was bored out of my mind.

Schnitzel: Poofy doesn't own Code Geass or its characters, but she does own me, Emierie, Jasper, and our mother Jezebell.

Poofy: Thank you Schnitzel and enjoy this chapter everyone!

CHPATER ONE: HOPE

Seven years ago, Britannia declare war on Japan and had won, changing the name of Japan to Area 11. During the whole chaos, a mother took her twins and left Britannia changing her and her kids surname to McCullen. But after four years, their mother disappeared leaving the twins in safety of an old friend. The old friend cared for the twins in every way he could possibly. He's name is Jasper McCullen.

Jasper had been watching the news when he heard of the poison gas that was threat to be used in the hands of terrorist. He hoped that Emierie and Schnitzel were alright at their school. He pulled out his phone and dialed Emierie's number, but of course she sent him to voice mail, since she didn't have her phone on her while she was in the student council room. He then tried Schnitzel's phone and got an answer. "Yes, dad?" Schnitzel asked.

Jasper let out a sigh of relief. "Is your sister with you, she didn't answer her phone." Jasper asked.

Emierie looked at Schnitzel as he looked at her. "Yes, she is, and she probably left her phone in her dorm." Schnitzel said.

"Tell him not to worry, we won't leave the school." Emierie said.

Schnitzel handed her the phone. "You tell him that, I'm not going to listen to him yell." He said as Jasper heard them and smiled.

Emierie took the phone. "I know you heard the whole thing." She said.

"Even so, be careful." Jasper said. "I'll call to check on you two later." He added.

"Alright, dad." Emierie said. "Love you." She added before handing the phone back to her brother.

"Dad you be careful as well." Schnitzel said.

Jasper smiled grew. "I will be," He said. "I love both of you." He said before hanging up the phone.

Schnitzel looked at Emierie. "He's paranoid again." He said looking at his computer screen. "If we go, we'll be caught." Schnitzel said quietly.

Emierie smiled. "I know, but we owe to Ohgi." She said standing up. "Come on let's go." Emierie added.

"Emie, wait." Her brother called after her, not getting her attention of course. "I hate when you ignore me." He said when he caught up to her.

Emierie smiled. "I know, that's why I do it." She said, heading out of the clubhouse at Ashford Academy. "Plus, no will know that we are gone." Emierie added since both had their own room.

Schnitzel let out a sigh. "Your no fun." He said following her towards Shinjuku Ghetto where Ohgi and the others where.

Once they both were out of sight, they used there geass which changed their appearance. Instead of red hair and purple eyes, they now had brown hair and blue eyes. There clothes changed from school uniform they had on to Emierie wearing short that were mid-thigh that were brown, black knee length boots, a white and red tank top, crop top and sleeveless vest. Schnitzel now was wearing black pants, dark brown boots, a white shirt with a dark red jacket. Now that they had changed their appearances, Emierie was known as Rainer Akatenshi and Schnitzel was known as Abel Akatenshi.

"Ranier are you sure we should be here?" Abel asked unsure about leaving the school after they had just told Jasper they wouldn't leave.

"I'm sure and stop worrying, we'll be fine, we just need to find Ohgi and see what he wants us to do." Ranier said a bit unsure herself.

As they're walking towards they're hide quarts, Ranier stops when a vision comes to her mind of a mask man helping them fight off the Britannias. "Ranier are you okay?" Abel asked seeing her stop. He was unsure if she was seeing something or what.

Ranier looked at the ground. "Hm, it seems we'll get help and that Viceroy will pay the price." Ranier said as Abel looked at her in complete surprise.

"What do you mean the Viceroy will pay the price?" Abel asked as Ranier looked at him. "Wait, you don't mean." He said not finishing his sentence.

Ranier looked at Abel still. "Yes I mean he'll die, but not by our hands, but by the mask man's hands." She said as Abel looked at her confused.

"Mask Man?" Abel asked not sure who she was talking about.

"All I know is it is a mask man, nothing else." Ranier said before continuing on into the building.

Ohgi looked up seeing the two, "I figured you two would show up." He said.

"What, we had nothing else to do, plus we want to help." Ranier said. "It's the least we owe you." She added.

Ohgi smiled. "Then I'm glad to have your help, Ranier, Abel." He said looking at the twins.

Abel smiled. "Yeah, we figured, since your going up against Britannia, you could use our help in this fight." Abel said.

Ohgi smiled. "I think Kallen will be happy that you two helped." He said as Ranier looked at him.

"Wait where's Kallen anyways?" Abel asked.

"She's on a mission right now." Ohgi said.

Ranier nodded. "Hopefully she'll be careful." She said not wanting anything to happen to Kallen.

"I'm just glad you two didn't get caught." Ohgi said. "But I know you two know the risk of helping us." He added.

Abel looked at Ohgi. "The only people that know are you and Kallen, that's all we need, plus we need to find out what happened to our mother." Abel said before looking at Ranier.

"Oh, we'll get help from a mask man and the Viceroy will pay the price." Ranier said as Ohgi looked at her in complete shock of what she had seen in her vision this time.

"Really when did you see this?" Ohgi asked.

"Not long before we had gotten here, so that's all I know." Ranier said happy she could at least let him know.

"Now is the time to strike back." A mysterious voice said.

**THE END**

Poofy: Well that's the end of chapter one!

Emierie/Ranier: Hm, you need to be bored more often.

Schnitzel/Abel: I agree with Emie right now.

Poofy: I'll try and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Strike Back

Poofy: Two chapters in three days!

Emierie/Ranier: Yeah, well you have too much free time.

Schnitzel/Abel: I have to agree with Emie.

Poofy: I can't really disagree. Well enjoy chapter two!

CHAPTER TWO: STRIKE BACK

Ranier smiled as she heard the mysterious voice. "It seems, we get the chance to fight back now." She said following Ohgi.

Abel frowned a bit. "I wonder who it is, and should we trust him." Abel said worried.

Ohgi looked at Abel. "Well Ranier's vision showed him helping us, so I guess we can trust him." He said a bit unsure himself.

Ranier looked at the two. "I doubt he'll turn us in." She said sense someone close by that had a geass power.

Abel looked at Ranier sensing the same thing. "I hope your right, sis." He said as he stopped in front a dark green, fourth-generation Knightmare Frame. "Let's get going Ranier." Abel said.

Ranier nodded before climbing into her dark purple Knightmare. "Q-6, Q-7, you two will be in the lead." The mysterious voice said.

Ranier smiled. "Front lines." She said turning on her Knightmare. "Come on Abel." Ranier added taking off.

Abel let out a sigh. "Alright." He said following Ranier, who was speeding her Knightmare straight into a battle.

Kallen looked at the dark purple frame that was getting the enemy away from her. "Ranier, but when?" She said.

"Good, your alive Kallen." Ranier said happily. "I thought you had been captured or killed." She added.

Abel showed up on the other side of Kallen. "Excuse her, she been wanting to fight for quite some time." Abel said

Kallen nodded. "I see." She said as Ranier easily took down the Knightmare she was up against.

Ranier stopped when she spotted a white Knightmare Frame. "A new generation." She said not too happy.

Suzaku looked at the battle in front of him, but since Ranier didn't like letting the opponent attack first she went at the Lancelot. Suzaku easily dodge it as Ranier kept going. "I won't let you win, Britannian." Ranier said not wanting to lose.

Suzaku struck Ranier's Knightmare making her eject from her Knightmare. "Why did she have to get cocky?" Abel asked shooting the Lancelot, which dodge it.

Ranier's cockpit landed a distance from the fight, she wasn't happy her Knightmare was taken, but it gives her a chance to escape to the hideout. Abel continued to shoot at the Lancelot. "Who could be in that Knightmare." Abel asked as he had to ejected from his Knightmare and retreated to the hide out.

Ranier looked up seeing Abel. "Good your alive." She said happily before hugging him.

Shinichiro looked at the two, "What are you two doing here?" He asked pointing a gun at them.

Ohgi stepped in front of Shinichiro. "They came to help." He said knowing that the two would help when need. "They are our allies." He added.

Shinichiro frowned. "Whatever, they're half Britannia." He said.

"Yeah we are, but who saved your butt multiply times, Shinichiro." Ranier said not happy with him.

Abel looked at Ranier. "You're not helping." He said as he then looked at Shinichiro. "We're on your side, so I don't see why you have a problem." Abel added.

Shinichiro looked at them before walking away.

Not long later Kallen came into the hideout. Ranier looked at her happy to see that she was alive. But that was short lived when the Britannian Army broke through the wall. Ranier and Abel looked at each not excepting this to happen. Right as the order to fire was about to be given, a voice was heard. Second Prince Clovis la Britannia gave a cease fire order while being held at gun fire. Ranier looked at Ohgi, but didn't question what had happened, instead she left with everyone.

Once away from the Britannian Army, Ranier and Abel looked Ohgi. "We should be going." Ranier said. "If we don't I think our dad will worry more then he has." She added thinking that Jasper was freaking out right about now.

Ohgi nodded. "I understand, and thanks for the help, Ranier, Abel." He said right as Abel's phone rang.

Abel answered his phone. "Hello." He said.

"Are you and Emie still at the school?" Jasper asked a bit worried that the two didn't listen to him and had left.

"Yes dad, we are." Abel lied. "We are in the clubhouse." He added as Ranier looked at him. She waved bye to Ohgi and lead the way off.

"How come I have a feeling that you two didn't listen to me?" Jasper asked.

Ranier took the phone. "Because your paranoid." She said knowing that he worried too much.

"And what makes you think that?" Jasper asked knowing that Ranier was right. "And if I found out you left, I'll make you two come home." He added.

Ranier looked at Abel. "I know, I'm about to head to bed, so I'll talk to you tomorrow, before class, alright." Ranier said.

Jasper let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll talk to both of you in person tomorrow." He said. "Love you two." Jasper added before hanging up the phone.

Ranier looked at Abel handing back his phone. "He's meeting with us in person tomorrow." She said looking around to make sure no one was around, before letting the disguise go. Abel did the same. "Let's head back." Emierie said.

Schnitzel nodded. "Alright, hopefully he didn't figure out that we left." He said heading back towards the settlement.

Emierie nodded. "It wouldn't be good if he did." She agreed. "But I wonder what he has to tell us." Emierie said a bit curious.

Schnitzel nodded as they enter the school grounds and headed for their dorms. He stopped when they reached the building. "I'll see you in the morning Emie." Schnitzel said heading to his room.

Emierie watched him leave before heading to the roof. She looked at the sky, despite what happen, it was a beautiful night. She looked at the stars before closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. "We will find you." She said to herself talking about her mother. She left the roof and headed to her room. Once inside she looked to her left where a bookshelf was. There was a picture of Emierie, Schnitzel, Jasper, and Jezebell. She let another sigh, before changing into her night clothes, which was a grown and climbed into bed and went to sleep.

When morning came, Emierie woke to a knock at her door. "Hey Emie, its time to get up." Schnitzel said.

Emierie sat up in her bed. "Alright, I'm up." She said before climbing out of bed. She changed into her uniform before opening the door. "Let's go." She said leading the way down the hall and outside.

"Dad should be here soon." Schnitzel said as he looked at Emierie. "Thinking of mom again?" He asked.

Emierie looked at Schnitzel. "Yeah, I'm still curious as to why she disappeared like that." She said before seeing Jasper. "Speaking of which there's dad." Emierie added.

Jasper smiled seeing the two. "I'm glad you listen to me and stayed here yesterday." Jasper said. "Oh, after school, I'll be waiting here, I want you two see the new house we will be moving into." He added.

Emierie looked at Jasper then Schnitzel. "You moved again." She said, probably guessing that he got a new job again.

"Emie you probably already guess it, but yes I joined the Britannian Army." Jasper said as Emierie and Schnitzel both looked at Jasper.

"Wait what?" Schnitzel said surprise to hear Jasper.

"Yeah, I figure you two would act this way, but its so I can protect you, plus it'll give a chance to find your mother." Jasper said. "Don't worry I'll be fine." He added.

Emierie looked at Jasper. "Promise you won't die." She said not too happy that he joined the Britannian Army.

"I promise, now I'll see you two later." Jasper said before leaving.

Emierie looked at Schnitzel. "Why did he have to do that?" She asked quietly as Schnitzel watched Jasper leave.

Schnitzel looked at Emierie. "I don't know, but I'm heading to class." He said leaving.

Emierie watched him Schnitzel before heading to the roof. Once there she pulled out her phone and called Ohgi.

Ohgi answered his phone. "Ranier." He said a bit surprised that she was calling him now. "What do you need?" Ohgi asked.

"Abel and I won't be able to help you out for a bit." Emierie said not happy about it.

Ohgi looked at the ground. "Why, what happened?" He asked curiously.

"We can't fight our dad." Emierie said not wanting him to get in the way and get killed. "I hope you can understand, but if it doesn't involve him, then we'll help." She added.

"I understand." Ohgi said. "Just be careful so he doesn't find out." He added.

"Always." Emierie said. "Well I should get to class before I'm late." She added.

Ohgi nodded. "Alright, I'll let you know if we need you if you can help." He said before hanging up.

A female with red hair appeared on the roof. "Who were you talking to?" She asked.

Emierie looked at the girl. "Oh, it just you Kallen." She said. "And it was Ohgi." Emierie added.

Kallen nodded. "I was surprised that you showed up at all yesterday." Kallen said.

"Well, for a bit, or unless our father isn't involved in the battle, we won't be able to help you out at all." Emierie said worried that Jasper would get killed.

"So, I'm guessing that your father just joined the Britannian army." Kallen said.

Emierie had a sad look on her face. "He's wanting to do the same thing that Schnitzel and I are already doing." She said. "He wants to find our mother just as much as us." Emierie added.

"That's right, that's the reason you two started helping us." Kallen said. "If we do run into him, we'll figure out a way to keep something bad from happening." She added.

Emierie smiled. "Thanks, Kallen." Emierie said. "I'm going to head to class." She added before leaving.

Schnitzel was in class listening to the others around him, but he wasn't paying much attention since his thoughts were on his mother and not what the others were talking about.

Emierie walked into the classroom and saw Schnitzel starring out of the window. She walked over to him. "I probably know what you are thinking." Emierie said.

Schnitzel looked at her. "You probably right." He said watching Emierie sit down. "Hey Emie, I wonder why dad did what he did." Schnitzel added.

Emierie looked at him. "There's no telling, but he does want to find mother just as much as we do." She said before seeing Lelouch sit down in front of her.

Schnitzel looked at Lelouch before getting up. "Hey Lelouch." He said.

Lelouch looked up. "Schnitzel, do you need something?" Lelouch asked.

"No, just saying hi." He said before Lelouch left the room.

Later that day Emierie was in her room with the television on when it was broadcasted that Prince Clovis was killed and that Suzaku was the murder. Emierie just stared at the television surprised to hear that.

Schnitzel had been watching the same coverage. He couldn't believe what had happen. "Emie was right." He said to himself as he then walked out of his room and headed for Emierie's room to talk to her. Once he got there he knocked on her door.

Emierie answer. "I know, I was right, but I didn't think that's what it meant when it showed that he would pay the price." She said a bit surprised as well as confused. "I don't get why though." Emierie added.

"We can figure it out later, but I wonder what actually happened when the cease fire order was given and who was with him when he was killed." Schnitzel said. "I don't think that Suzaku did it at all, I think it was someone close to him that killed him." He added.

"I wouldn't doubt it if it was someone close to him, Schnitzel." Emierie said a little curious.

**THE END**

Poofy: That's the end of chapter two, I hoped y'all liked it.


End file.
